1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to displays, and more particularly to a laser-based, three-dimensional (3D) display system that generates a holographic-like image in space for simultaneous observation and interaction by a plurality of display system users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Military systems are becoming more complex with a larger array of information being supplied at a faster rate to fewer decision makers (war fighters) at all levels of the decision chain. The war fighter, for example, needs tools and resources that provide the sufficient and requisite leverage to respond to this challenge. Such tools and resources are presently limited to use of 1) an immersive environment such as the CAVE system designed and developed by Iowa State University, or 2) individual displays for each participant, wherein collaboration is achieved via a non-intuitive pointing device within the display system, e.g. mouse, track, etc.
Modern laser-based 3D display systems are capable of providing such tools and resources for use by a single system user, such as that described by John R. Lewis in his article In the Eye of the Beholder, IEEE Spectrum, pp. 24-28, May 2004. A need exists however, for a display system that allows simultaneous immersion of multiple users into a holographic-like display environment without disruption of the holographic-like image produced by the laser-based 3D display system, or without causing individual user vertigo or motion sickness.
In view of the foregoing background, it would be extremely beneficial and advantageous to provide a next generation interactive display system (direct ocular virtual 3D workspace) that allows simultaneous observation and interaction via immersion of multiple users into the display environment without overwriting other visual data cues.